


I Must Clean.

by Cocoheart



Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Horror, Insanity, Maids, Murder, Other, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: The Great Sans was a goofy two shoes.Now he just needs EXP. And quickly.
Series: Proof I belong in Hell (drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765351
Kudos: 7





	I Must Clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Me; reading about insane underswap Papyrus. 
> 
> Brain: insane serial killer brother?
> 
> Me:... fine. I should be doing other things.
> 
> Brain: shhh
> 
> \-------  
> I hope you like... this!
> 
> It has half a story, I hope you can decipher it.

Three knocks. He put his hand down, waiting for an answer.

"Hello!" He practices his smile, standing straight.  
I am Sans, the maid you sent to clean!" He was wearing gray pants and a grayer shirt, with his favourite bright blue bandana. His blue gloves were on. He wasn't wearing his blue boots, just a dark blue older pair.

The door creaked open. A face peaked out.

A lavender bunny's face peeked out. He smiled, and she smiled back, opening the door, relaxing. "I'm glad you are here sir. The house has become a pig-sty. Come in sir! Do you want tea? Coffee?"

Sans shook his head, declining the offer. His sharp fangs glint as he smiles.

She swings the door open and she steps out of the way. Sans walks into the messy livingroom. The door closes. Not locked. Sans notes that. He sees the unopened windows and closed curtains.

The bunny lady walks into the kitchen, humming a small tune. Sans shakes his head. He goes to the living room, starts cleaning up.

He hears the bunny lady moving and humming quietly. He stops moving, stands back up. Ghostlike travels down the hall and sneaks behind her. 

She doesn't see him. He grins, his eyes stars, a light in the darkness.

Puts his hand into his pocket, feeling the hilt. He wraps his hand around it. She takes a sip of her coffee. He hesitates-

Shing-

The blade reflects in the light.

His teeth bite hard, his face cold.

"Huh? W-what?"

She tries to look at the knife in her back. She's not doing a good job.

"Shh… I'm doing this for a good cause. Since my brother is a lazy bastard, I have taken the mantle to deal with this threat outside. That thing… can't be reasoned with… I'm just helping my family. You understand that, right?"

He tilts his head.

The bunny lady is spasming. Looks painful.  
"Insane…" 

She stops moving.

He gains exp.

He falls to his knees and prays for her.

He gets up, walks to his supplies. "Monsters can't see this." His cleaning supplies were ready.

His starred eye lights change a bit, shimmer more purple. Darker.

He inhaled, watching the dust fall. 

He would be strong.

Soon.


End file.
